


Because You Love Me

by Natalia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a Chinese translation to the original work with the following link:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/968512<br/>written by youllneverwalkalone8</p><p>This translation has been authorized.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Chinese translation to the original work with the following link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/968512  
> written by youllneverwalkalone8
> 
> This translation has been authorized.

Xabi真的很想去杀人。他已经著了好几个星期的拐杖了，每一分钟他都觉得这副拐杖都变得更加烦人。就算他闷闷不乐地花光全部的时间去看皇马或是利物浦的比赛，也还是无济于事。

利物浦。他所有烦恼的根源。该死的利，物，浦。每次他看他们比赛的时候，他便会问自己，为什么他会在马德里，为什么他不是依然在英格兰，和他在一生的挚爱呆在一起呢。他从来就不应该离开。这是他犯下的最糟糕的错误。

这一切发生的时候是一个微凉的星期五，丝丝的凉意让他想起了英格兰的天气。明天是皇马的比赛日，这将是贝尔的首次披上皇马战袍。而利物浦的比赛，则在星期一。所以当Xabi打开门看到「必然会出现」的那位时，并没有感到十分惊讶。Steven Gerrrad，带着羞怯的笑容站在他家门口。Stevie看上去就跟往常一样：像圣诞节早晨兴奋的孩子，只不过脸上还带着那些已经提前偷看过圣诞礼物的孩子的羞怯。

「你能让我进去了吗？我都热得快熟了。」Stevie不耐烦地要求道。Xabi笑了笑，Stevie当然觉得有这么热，他可来自利物浦。

Xabi挪了挪自己的拐杖和身体，让Stevie进了家门。「你不是应该去训练吗？」这是一段短暂沉默之后Xabi开口说的第一句话。

「没搞错吧，Xabier？不是应该说句‘你好，很高兴见到你，好久不见’吗？如果我没这么了解你的话，我会觉得你根本不想见我。」Stevie揶揄道，自顾自慢悠悠地走进厨房。Xabi张开嘴，想说些什么，但转念一想还是就此作罢。

那该死的拐杖让Xabi变得行动迟缓，但当他终于走进厨房时，被眼前Stevie正在试图打开每一个橱柜找玻璃杯的情形逗乐了。他能够听见Stevie小声咕哝着一些诸如「巴斯克式的杂乱无章」和「我就他妈的该带着自己的玻璃杯」的东西。Xabi笑出了声。Stevie回过头，瞪了他一眼。「这并不是一件好笑的事Xabier。」，他板着脸责备道。而靠在厨房柜台上以保持平衡的Xabi，听完这些却笑得更大声了。 

「在洗碗机上面的那个柜子里，你个笨蛋。」他终于抬起手指了指那个柜子，却依然对Setvie突如其然的严肃笑个不停。“Steven George Gerrad, Captain Fantastic, 被一些玻璃杯难倒了，噢，这可真是太好笑了。” 

Stevie恶狠狠地朝Xabi瞪了一眼，但其实这眼神并没有想象中那么凶狠，不过好在终于让巴斯克人闭上了嘴巴。「真不知道为什么我要大费周章的跑过来看你。」他抱怨道。

「因为你爱我。」Xabi傻笑起来，一瘸一拐地走向Stevie，把他揽入他的怀里。

这下该轮到Stevie笑了，「你的拐杖戳进我肋骨的时候你讲这些，就没那么浪漫了。」

Xabi无奈地翻了翻白眼，他放开Stevie，走向客厅，把自己重重地扔在沙发上。Stevie给自己倒了一杯水，也跟着走到客厅，挨着巴斯克人坐下。「脚伤怎么样了，你怎么样了？」他语出温柔。

Xabi微微耸了耸肩，叹气道，「Lampard弄伤我脚踝的时候比较好过些，因为那时你就在我身边。」Xabi觉得根本没必要掩饰自己现在有多无聊凄惨，因为Stevie总能看透他的伪装。

Stevie轻皱眉头，随后点了点脑袋：「我应该早点过来的，可是我有国际比赛。」

Xabi微微笑了起来，他把手缠进Stevie的手里，十指紧扣，「你现在在这里，这才是最重要的。我看见跟摩尔多瓦你踢进的那个球了，它很赞。」

Stevie裂开嘴笑了出来，这害羞的笑容与多年前Xabi爱上的那个一模一样，「你看了我英格兰队的比赛？」

「当然了，我爱你。」

「我也爱你。」Stevie喃喃道。 面对面说出来的感觉很美妙，他们并不能经常这么做。

「但是…你知道的，你现在真的应该在利物浦，你星期一不是还有比赛吗？我不想你因为这些太累，甚至还要倒时差，Rodgers会杀了亻…」 Setvie把Xabi拉进怀里，印上一个深深的吻，试图让他闭上嘴巴停止那些喋喋不休。巴斯克人紧紧抱住Stevie，并没有意愿去打断这个吻。当两张嘴唇最后终于分开的时候，Xabi已经略微有些喘不过气。「但你真的应该在Melwood。」他咕哝道。

「别再他妈的教育我啦，快来吻我。」Stevie将目光深情地投向Xabi。

Xabi笑了笑，在Stevie的脖颈上留下轻轻一吻。「我也爱你。」


End file.
